


God and his phophet

by Starbug1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbug1/pseuds/Starbug1
Summary: God possesses Chuck in season 5 as a way of protecting him god takes control at the end of season 5. After that god takes Chuck on a global tour and to different worlds they have the same relationship as Michael and Adam.I know it is spelt prophet, but I like the spelling phophet is sounds a bit more biblcal.
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/Chuck Shurley, God & Chuck Shurley
Kudos: 5





	1. God creates his phophets

God was in his creation room, working on making phophets, they needed more work than normal humans as they needed to be able to receive god's messages and if anything should happen to hold god himself.

As nauseating as souls were to make, he carefully crafted his phophets, their souls needed to be tougher, they were brighter than the average ones. Prophet souls were almost like angel grace, but less powerful as it would just burn through the vessels. Him and his angels found that out the hard way.

God had made tiny clay figures, they weren't the greatest he made. They were the rough draft of humans he made them from tiny pieces of himself.

God was crafting this certain soul that was like the rest it started out as pure as can be, the others normally dimmed a few minutes to an hour or two after creation. This dimmed a little, it was the most purest and perfect soul he has ever made. He put that soul aside unsure whether he was going to use it.

He took a break from creating souls of animals and humans. He walked around his garden where Adam was, he didn't like the look of him so he never took his image. God hasn't even interacted with him since he was made, he wasn't the best soul he ever made which is why he used it first.

He made himself invisible as he walked around his garden, his garden was, in his opinion, the best thing he has ever made. Animals were good too, but plants were something else, they were a little more special. God was draped over a branch on the tree of knowledge, watching Adam go about his business.

God dozed off on the branch, it was hours later that he was woken by a chorus of angel screeching. He was a little moody about being awoken, he returned to heaven and screeched back at them essentially telling them 'shut up'.

He locked himself away in his creation room, and worked on making tiny clay creatures and assigned them all a soul. He started working on his vessels, he made Abraham first and made sure that all the phophets came from his family line.

Making the bodies were as simple as making everything else he didn't care about what his phophets looked like. He made enough souls to last for a couple of billion years.

God picked up the perfect soul wondering what to do with it. He decided one more phophet couldn't hurt so he placed the soul where it was and sat down and started to sculpt what he wanted to look like while he was on earth.

God used his energy to craft the humans legs and feet, then torso, then his arms and finally his head. When God looked at him he saw that what he had made was cute.

He didn't know what he was feeling as he had never felt anything like it from any of the humans he had made. He felt something similar when he made Lucifer, it was the feeling of an inseparable and irreplaceable connection. He picked up the perfect soul and breathed life into the human figure, and smiled as he would meet this one in person. Eventually.


	2. Chuck meets God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 Raphael attacks and God teleports Chuck to a nearby diner.
> 
> Bold: God speaking

Raphael had gone against his rule of protecting phophets by going rogue and attacking a house where one lived to kill a, to him, low level angel. His light flooded Chuck's house, Chuck despite being tiny and shy he was brave enough to go up against an archangel.

As Raphael entered the house, his archangel grace would have burnt off Chuck's pure and perfect soul. Castiel and Raphael ended up fighting in the house, items were knocked over, paper with Chuck's story on it went falling everywhere. Chuck tried to help to fight Raphael off, him an even more lowly being to Castiel.

The archangel eventually got tired of these two lowly beings attempting to fight him. So he merely snapped his fingers and Castiel exploded in a chunky soup, his grace cracked and shattered. Left for the empty.

Raphael was going to kill Chuck next, Chuck shut his eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable then he poofed into thin air. God snapped his fingers and teleported Chuck out of harm's way and to where god himself was.

Chuck opened his tightly shut eyes looking around and freaked out about not being in his house anymore. Looking around the small local diner wondering how he even got there, he was covered in blood.

Once God had teleported Chuck to he sensed the inseparable connection between them. He wasn't expecting the connection to be as strong as it. It was almost irresistible being near him, but all he could bring himself to say.

"Are you not gonna sit?" Asked a familiar voice that was behind him. In fact it sounded exactly like him.

Chuck turned around to see an exact copy of himself. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he nervously sat down across from his copy without much of a fight. "So, errr…. Am, am I dead?"

God was looking over the menu of the diner, he already knew what he wanted of course. Handing the menu over "You want anything?"

Chuck was taken aback by the question taking the menu anyway and looked it over. Once Chuck had decided what he wanted a waiter came over to their table.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress inquiries, with a fake smile.

"Yeah, can we get a burger without fries, a coke, pancakes and a hot chocolate." God told her. "Thank you." Chuck said politely before she walked off, god rolled his eyes at Chuck politeness, but at the same time he found it adorable.

They watched as she walked off to put the order in. It was then that God decided to answer Chuck's first question "No you are not dead."

Chuck was very relieved about that, it was strange he didn't feel so much like a nervous wreck around his double, in fact he felt calm "What about Castiel?"

Castiel, the angel that went out of his to protect Chuck despite there was little chance of him winning. "Didn't make it. I'm sorry." God told him.

"Oh." Chuck said sadly he had written him and he felt like he had known over the course of the years. Their food and drinks turned up at this point.

As Chuck and God ate, Chuck had so many questions for his duplicate he didn't know where to start. He knew he wasn't a twin, he didn't act like a shapeshifter, he decided not to ask that in this setting. God knew Chuck had questions, but he let Chuck mull the questions over and ask them in his own time.

God looked at Chuck and smiled a little at Chuck eating his light and fluffy pancakes. Chuck swallowed the bit of pancake he was chewing and curiously asked "Why do you look like me? Are you a shapeshifter or a skinwalker?" Chuck knew he wasn't a skinwalker as they are known to change from human to animal.

God had a feeling that question would have been one of the first one, he had turned off his omniscience for some peace. He knew that Chuck wouldn't believe him, but he told him anyway, no one was close enough to over hear him. 

"I am the lord." With that answer he took a bite out of his burger waiting for the next question. The real answer though is that god wanted to look like Chuck.

Chuck stopped mid drink and looked across the table. Did he just say he was god? It did make sense that if there were any angels and demons then god would also exist. He just couldn't believe it, it seems too far fetched. He placed the cup down and inquired what he meant "You mean the lord as in god? If you are god why do you want to look like me?"

God shrugged and answered with "Felt cute."

Chuck again froze again at what God just said, did he just imply that Chuck was cute? If he was god he would make himself look like someone high up and make changes that would benefit everyone in the country.

Chuck only had one more question that he thought wouldn't anger God "Why did you bring me here?"

God had taken the final bite of his burger, he found it sad that Chuck didn't think he was worth saving when in fact he is one of the few that was worth saving. He had swallowed the last bit leaning back and observed Chuck "I'll answer it if you can answer mine. Why don't you feel like you should be saved?"

Chuck had half of his last pancake left, he looked up from it and back down at it. It was the same reason as everyone else. He sighed "Because I am nothing special. I, I haven't achieved barely anything." Chuck answered honestly, there was more emotions behind to answer and went back to eating his pancake.

God didn't need his omniscience to know that, it broke his heart to know the purest soul on earth didn't think he was special, that he wasn't worth saving.He waited for Chuck to finish his pancake, God paid for the meal "Come on." He said expecting Chuck to follow him. Chuck did get up to leave, but not to follow.

He looked around trying to get his bearings. Chuck didn't realise that he didn't know where he was until now, so he had no choice, but to follow God. He jogged to catch up to him. Chuck asked "Where are we?"

"We are a few states over." 

"Can you take me back there?"

"Not yet?" God teleported them to a national park. Chuck abruptly came to a stop at the sudden change of environment. At this he began to think the worst, maybe the being he was with wasn't god at all. He thought of all the creatures that could mimic humans, he knew shapeshifters could, but they couldn't do whatever just happened, but could demons? Powerful demons sure, he had written Lilith a couple of months back.

Chuck started to get nervous from the stranger and that he didn't want to be left alone in what seems like the forest. So he continued to follow 'God' until he could make a getaway as soon as possible. He mustn't be that bad or else the archangel would be down here.

"Don't count on Raphael, he has abandoned his post." God told Chuck, he had switched on his omniscience since he had left the diner, he knew of Chuck's doubts and his plan to escape.

Chuck was shocked when the other said that. Chuck was confused, he has never heard that name "Who's Raphael?"

God came to a stop in a beautiful spot, snapping his fingers a blanket appeared on the ground God sat down on it and looked out at nature. God looked over at him, resting his head on his upper arm "Raphael is the archangel that I put in charge of protection of Phophets."

Was it his fault that Raphael left? Did he have to talk to him? Entertain him? How was he to know how to keep an Archangel happy? He should be used to the feeling of hurt at being left alone.

If it was true then the being in front could be dangerous. His anxiety was spiking and and his chest started to feel heavy, his vision was blurring and returning to normal. If Chuck wanted to leave God would get him back to civilization.

"No." God assured gently "You aren't the reason Raphael left you. You've seen it, right? The apocalypse? That's why he left." He looked away from Chuck and to nature, it made him feel calm.

"So, all that is going to happen? Is there anything we can do about it?" Chuck stammered, he sounds sad about the end of the world. God looked back at Chuck and spoke, he noticed that Chuck was going into a panic attack.

"Yeah, that's what happens when the apocalypse starts." God didn't want to lie to him, other people he was okay with Iying to, lying to his phophets are another matter.

That didn't help Chuck's mood at all with a sigh he went to sit next to god on the blanket. "What's going to happen to me now that Raphael isn't doing his job?"

The answer to that question wasn't the best God could have given, he was tempted to lie to Chuck in this one instance he asked "Do you really want to know that?"

"No." Chuck said, he didn't like the sound of that.

"There is a way for you to be safe from demons and anything else that wants to harm you." God admitted.

"How?" Chuck asked solemnly.

"Let me in." God could possess him without his permission, he would rather get his consent. He had once possessed Abraham just to see what sex felt like and he hadn't gotten his consent. Even if he did ask Abraham he knew that Abraham would have allowed the possession.

Did he mean like demons and angels? Was this a trap? If it was the apocalypse would it matter if he said yes to this being.

"Not quite." God commented "It will be more of a mutualistic relationship."

"What do you get out of this relationship?" Chuck asked, curious as to how this would benefit his double. The only thing he could think of why angels and demons possess humans is so they could have a physical being, but this one seems to have one.

"Somewhere to hide." God answered, he could ward himself just fine, but he only could stay in a physical form for so long without it weakening the ward.

Chuck was confused as to the answer, "Why would you need somewhere to hide?"

"Why do you need a house?" a low rumble from the sky could be heard, as God was annoyed by Chuck's question. How could he speak in such a way to the lord, his creator.

Chuck was scared by the sudden sound of thunder, as it was calm before. His heart was beating fast as he didn't do so well with the sound of thunder or any other loud noise. He was expecting it to lightning, it didn't happen.

God felt bad about doing that and playfully joked "For that comment you now have to let me in."

Chuck tried to say something, but all he could do was let out a series of nervous stammers. As bad as God felt about making Chuck do that, he found it so cute. Chuck regained his composure and asked "Can't you ask someone else to hide you?"

"I didn't make anyone else that could handle my presence." God told him honestly. Which is true, he also made it so phophets will reject and feel nauseous if an angel tries to possess them.

Chuck couldn't believe he could have been that special. It hadn't gone unnoticed that the other had been saying that he had made everything. "Are you really god?"

God looked at him, he just simply answered "Yes. You want proof?"

Chuck nodded. Angels and demons had similar powers to god. He knew Chuck was mostly afraid of everything so telling him one of them wouldn't work "I know that you once jerked off to tickle porn."

Chuck instantly went red at that.

"So do we have a deal?" God held out his hand to Chuck, who considered it for a few minutes before taking it. It was at that point that Chuck regretted it.

As God's power entered Chuck's body, he thought it wouldn't be that bad, but Chuck was so, so wrong. It felt like it was burning him up on the inside, he was hyperventilating and his heart was beating so fast it felt on the verge of exploding. It felt like he was dying and being revived at the same time. It was both painful and painless, burning and freezing.

Chuck didn't know how long it took for God to go into him, he still had trouble breathing, he was shaking and feeling nauseous. He sat down on the blanket and looked out over the landscape.

 **"Want me to take you home?"** God asked him in his head. Chuck shook his head. **"If you want to go home, just snap your fingers."**


	3. Chuck and God go to their first con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: It contains blasphemy, about Mary and Jesus.  
> This takes place in the season 5 episode 9.  
> Chuck and God go to their first convention, and God is just a blasphemy and angry deity.
> 
>   
> **Bold** \- God speaking  
>  _Italics_ \- Chuck talking in his head

Becky had taken Chuck's phone without him knowing, Chuck sensed God's annoyance. She used the time with it to send a text to Sam and Dean. God knew of her intentions, and of Chuck's little crush on her.

He had gotten too nervous and went outside for some air, and was pacing back and forth in front of the building. God had attempted to calm Chuck. **"It'll be fine."**

Chuck still wasn't used to God talking to him, God for a laugh let him understand animals once that was weird. Then there was that time he had forgotten about him while he was watching porn and only realised after he got twice the amount of pleasure. He was mortified, no matter how many times God had assured him that it was fine for Chuck to do that.

"Fine? I have to go on stage in front of people." Chuck said out loud, lucky no one was around to hear him, though he would have just lied to them. Surprisingly God didn't mind Chuck lying.

**"You will survive it. Want me to pur?"**

"No. Thank you." Chuck had heard God purring, and that was weird. So much about God was strange, it is a shame that angels weren't as strange as God.

**"If you need anything just ask."**

"Will do." Chuck acknowledged.

A 1967 Chevy impala rolled up, Sam and Dean got out. "Hey Chuck, we got your text. What's going on?"

Was God sending Chuck annoyed vibes. Was it something in the hotel? A ghost? Demon? An angel? Some other supernatural?

"What text?" Chuck heard God let out a deep growl as Becky came out of the door and down the steps to greet Sam and Dean. Chuck knew that Becky was the reason.

"Did you take my phone?" Chuck inquiries.

"Yeah, I took it from your pants." Becky told him, and excitedly ran up the stairs and back into the hotel. God was being the silent judge for now.

"See what?" Asked Sam

Chuck sighed "Well…" he started and led them into the hotel, where the oddest sight greeted them. A supernatural convention. Sam and Dean were unnerved by the whole thing. Sam managed to say "What is this?"

Becky appeared behind them "A supernatural convention. The. First. Ever."

Soon after this encounter Chuck took himself to an empty room until it was time to go on stage and talk to people. He was still full of nerves, God pets his Chuck's soul in an attempt to calm him down, Chuck got chills "Can you not do that?" God stopped.

An hour and half later he came out when it was time to go on stage. He walked bravely, but slowly walked on and up to the mic. That's a good start.

"Okay good this isn't nearly as awkward as.." he began to cough from the dry throat, he drank some water from a bottle that was nearby, and nervously guzzled it down.

**"Chuck stop."**

Chuck would have downed the whole bottle if god hadn't stopped him.

"So… er I guess questions." A sea of hands rose up from the crowd.

Chuck picked a random person in the crowd, "Yeah, you."

The person stands up "Hi, Mr Elund, big fan. I am just wondering how you came up with the idea of Sam and Dean in the first place?"

**"He's a phophet of the lord. Next question."**

"Oh, I…. It just came to me."

There was the sea of hands again, this time he chose a German hookman that asked why Sam and Dean didn't put their knife on a bungie.

**"Because where's the fun in that? Next question."**

"Yeah, err…. I really don't know." The hookman followed it up with why can't Sam and Dean tell that Ruby is evil.

"Hey." Shouted Becky, "If you don't like the books, don't read them Fritz."

**"Oh, fight! Fight! Fight! I wish I had some popcorn right about now."**

"Okay. Just… sit. It's okay." Chuck was relieved that it didn't turn into a fight. "Next question."

**"Yeah, why'd you stop the fight?"**

Upon seeing how many hands went up when he said that he let out a little nervous "Oh."

He chooses another one at random, this guy asks what happens after the last book.

 **"Shall we ask the real Sam and Dean to answer this question? It'll be fun."** God's went a little high on the word 'fun'

"Oh, there lies an announcement actually… you all are going to find out. Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor." Chuck paused a little before announcing "We're going to start publishing again."

The room erupted with cheers and clapping.

After the Q&A session Chuck was at the bar getting drinks for him and Becky taking them over to their table. "I got you a yellow eyed cooler." He said while placing them on the table.

**"Yeah, with a side of spit. You did spit in it right?"**

"Thanks Chuck."

**"Abraham never ignored me this much."**

"Sure."

He cleared his throat, "So Becky. I was wondering if you were doing anything…." Sam and Dean came over to their table

"Oh, hi Sam." Becky greeted cheerfully

**"Rude, bitch. How dare interrupt a phophet of the lord! He's more special than Sam is, you'd be lucky to have him."**

The brothers had come over to their table to shout at Chuck for publishing more supernatural books.

"I didn't call you." Chuck stated, Sam clarified that Dean was talking about the books.

"For food and shelter." Chuck answered rather confusedly.

"Who gave you the rights to our lives?" Dean shouted.

"An archangel, and I didn't want it." Chuck answered defensively.

**"An archangel that is no longer doing his job. You give them life and this is what they do."**

Sam went on to explain that their lives are not for public consumption. "Becky can excuse us for just a second."

She made a sound confirmation, and all three of them moved to another room.

**"Oh, good we are away finally."**

"You guys know what I do for a living?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, Chuck we know."

"Because can you tell me because I don't? I'm not a good writer, I'm not just some hero that can hit the road and fight monsters." Chuck paused for a breath "Until the world ends I gotta live. The supernatural books are all I got. What else do you expect me to do?"

 **"Oh no, you are perfect."** God spreads some of his warmth to Chuck in an attempt to make him feel loved and appreciated.

Before Sam and Dean could give Chuck an answer a scream was heard. The brother went to investigate. "No, guys wait."

**"Let them go, they deserve to be tricked by that scream."**

Chuck watched them leave and didn't go after them. He then went back to where Becky was. God made himself appear like an apparition and attempts to boop Chuck on his nose.

Becky had left him at the bar a little while ago, Chuck was disappointed by the fact that she had left him, but he still had hope he could win her over. God knew it wouldn't work out, but he didn't want to interfere.

A few hours later Chuck was back on stage again doing another Q&A. He was just wrapping it up when Sam came over and whispered to him to keep it going, because of a ghost thing.

"What?! Holy crap." Chuck shouted.

Chuck was willing to try his best to keep everyone in the room. "So, good news I have more stuff to tell you."

"What does the future hold for Sam and Dean. How do you feel about angels?" Chuck remembered what Raphael did. "Because they are not nearly as lame as you think."

**"You tell 'em."**

God sighed **"No, there is Croatian virus like that, that's an STD."**

Chuck then passed the message on.

**"Then there was Mary, who might I add wasn't a virgin and Jesus wasn't mine he was the son of the guy three doors down from her, she wasn't a virgin before or after me. Another thing, she wasn't complaining at the time of the sex that it didn't matter."**

"Fell in love at 16, lost my virginity actually. Then she went around telling people it didn't count, so." Chuck had been listening to God rant about Mary and Jesus, Chuck was just talking to drown out what god was saying. True or not.

God didn't stop until the owner of the building had gotten up and was going to leave. **"Get up now, take the mic stand with you and save the guy."**

"I said no one leaves damn it and someone salt this door." God helped get Chuck a temporary girlfriend, one he knew wouldn't last. He'll be will be there to pick up the pieces.

Sam went to talk to Chuck after the con. Becky said to him "Look Sam I'm not gonna lie, we had chemistry, Chuck and I found each other. I'm the yang to his yin. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Chuck didn't sound sorry as he knew Sam wasn't into Becky.

**"I'm not sorry."**

Sam had to pretend that he was cut up about not being with Becky, that seemed to have gone over Becky's head.


	4. God at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the normal life of Chuck and God. Chuck introduces god to all sorts of food and experiences.

It only had been a few months since him and Becky had been dating, and Chuck's grumpy deity roommate. Becky had no idea about God.

God still didn't like Becky that much, Chuck had asked him what was the problem, but God never told him.

Chuck was thinking he would go to the shop to get some popcorn. God seems to like popcorn and burgers, but right now burgers were expensive, or at least the burgers god likes.

**"I want one now."**

"Too expensive, and the money I do have needs to last me a week." Chuck said out loud, no one was in his house so he felt safe to do so. Chuck had been practicing talking to him in his head.

Chuck was going through the coupons he has and what their expiry date, and what shops they were for. God took control of one of Chuck's hands and snapped his fingers and gave him $200.

**"Now you can buy the burgers."**

The stack of money appeared in front of Chuck, "Can you ask before you take control?" Picking up the $200 dollars and counting it "I trust you didn't take this from someone else."

God let out an offending gasp and acted over dramatic " **Do you think that little of me?"**

"I…. I was just making sure." Chuck answered him. Chuck pocketed the money and coupons and went to the shop that wasn't too far away.

As Chuck had more money than he normally does he treated himself to some nacho cheese, and some pie. It was an apple pie, the pumpkin wasn't in right now.

 **"Oooh, lovely."** God commented on the pie.

 _"Custard?"_ Chuck asked in his head. He heard God hum in delight at that, he went to pick some up and went to the checkout. During the checkout God got alert and a little agitated.

"What's up?" Chuck inquired

Did he tell Chuck? Would Chuck even believe him? He was God, he knew the answers of course, the question is does he tell him. Honestly he was considering lying to just one phophet **"Just someone dangerous. Don't worry I'm keeping an eye on them."**

Chuck got worried about that comment, he handed the coupons over for the items he was buying. He muttered a thank you to the cashier, and the person who packed his bags.

* * *

Later that evening Chuck was cooking the burgers and God was getting restless by the smell. God hummed with delight **"Is it nearly done yet?"**

"No, not yet."

**"I can speed it up."**

"I don't want you to. Thanks for the offer though."

 **"I can't wait."** God whined.

"You can wait." Chuck tried not respond to God's whining, he continued with other preparations. He put sauce on the bun, but no butter, he had some salad on it. **"What are you putting that on there for?"**

"It's what normal people put on burgers." Chuck sighed, the burger was nearly done. He put some nacho cheese on top of it. **"Why are you putting that on top of it? Where's the cheese you normally use."**

"Trust me, this is better than the other one. You should know where it is." It was in the fridge.

The cheese was melting on the burger at that point Chuck transferred it from the pan to the bun and put the top on it. "What do you think?"

God made Chuck feel like he was starving. He said laughing "Alright, alright I get the point."

Chuck picked up the plate and took it into his living room. He settled down on his sofa and turned his TV on so he could watch it while he ate.

Chuck squished the bun down before picking up and taking a bite making sure to get cheese in the bite. The moment god tastes the nacho cheese, sent pleasure vibes to Chuck's soul.

 **"Why didn't I make this? It tastes like heaven."** God went from humming with pleasure to him purring, it was a low deep sound. The first time god did that Chuck freaked out.

"Told you this cheese was better than the other one." Chuck gloated. God was enjoying the burger, the bit of salad that Chuck had put on it, not so much. He can definitely tolerate the salad for the meat and cheese. Definitely the cheese more than than the meat, he didn't think that was even possible.

The feeling of God being food satisfied was a good thing, he wouldn't be bothering him for some time. Until he wanted pie and custard that is. It wasn't just God that was satisfied Chuck was to, he hadn't eaten like that in years.

Chuck went back to his writing, it mostly needed proofreading and editing. It had been a few hours since he had started his writing, God had been active for half an hour now. It was dark and he was reading his story by the light of his computer.

He got up and turned the light on and went to get some pie. Chuck left three quarters of the pie left, he walked back towards the living and there was a notification on his computer from Becky wanting to video call him.

He accepted the call, "Where were you? Been calling you for about five minutes." Becky's voice over.

**"No you haven't. He'd only stepped away for two minutes."**

"Sorry, I was getting something to eat." Chuck apologized.

**"Don't apologize to her!"**

Chuck and Becky spoke for a good few hours. Becky had been asking probing questions about his next supernatural story, questions he wasn't going to answer them. If anyone got the exclusive info on the story it was the Winchesters. She got sulky about that, but Chuck promised to take her out on a date next week at a restaurant.

Chuck saved his document on the computer, finished his pie and got a glass of whiskey. He took himself to bed after that. **"Not going to take a shower?"** God asked him. He quite liked the feeling of not water.

"Remind me tomorrow morning." God was a little disappointed by Chuck's answer.

* * *

Chuck was under the hot water, God was purring happily, at the feeling of the shower. It was a week later, and on the day of Chuck's date. Becky and Chuck had chosen a day, and a place to go. Chuck had asked God to give him some money for the restaurant. He did on the condition that Chuck would stock up on some more nacho cheese and burgers.

Shortly after his shower Becky had turned up, God advised him to hide the papers with his story on, in case she goes looking for them to put on her website.

They went to a mixed buffet restaurant. They had food from all around the world, Italian, Indian, Mexican, Brazilian, Chinese and others. Despite Chuck not liking spicy food God gave him a craving to try the spicy stuff.

This restaurant was one of the few that had a fixed price. God gave Chuck cravings for certain foods he wanted to try. The couple spent an hour eating, and talking, again she asked questions about his recent story. Questions about the older stories he would answer.Once Becky and Chuck had finished, he paid for the both of them.

They had more dates after that day, they saw a few movies together, and Becky stayed over at Chucks more than once. God had tried a lot more new food as well.

Then the day that neither of them will forget. It started like any other Becky had come to visit him, Chuck had let Becky read some of the new supernatural stories he had already passed on to the Winchesters, if there was anything.

Chuck had got up to go to the kitchen to make some drinks for him and Becky. She was reading a chapter of the on the sofa, Chuck came back and handed a cup over to Becky.

Before Chuck got too focused in his writing, Becky asked him "Can I stay the night?" She had left a pair of PJ's with Sam's face on.

God growled at that question, Chuck however replied "Of course."

**"Don't say I didn't warn you."**

She of course planned on getting up before Chuck and snooping around to find the new chapters, so she could update her blog.

After hours of reading, and hearing the printer every few hours or so. She spent a few of those hours writing her fanfic. Chuck took his glasses off and asked suddenly "You want some hot chocolate?"

**"I love some, put some cream and marshmallows on it."**

_"Don't have marshmallows."_

**"You do now."**

"Yes, please." Becky answered "Thanks, Chuckie-wuckie."

Chuck cringed at that name as he headed to the kitchen to make hot chocolate, he made a normal hot chocolate for Becky and a salted caramel one for himself. He put cream on both and only put marshmallows on his. **"She's not getting marshmallows."**

Bringing them back in, handing Becky's cup to her and putting the cup on his desk. God let him know that Becky hadn't looked over the story that he had open on his computer.

Shortly after drinking the hot chocolate Becky said goodnight to Chuck and kissed him, God growled and hissed at that, she went up to Chuck's room.

Chuck stayed up until 2am, he normally goes from having an early night to night like this. He turned the computer off and went up to his room, where Becky was snoring. **"Want me to make her stop?"**

"No. No, I don't want you to." Chuck said changing into his nightwear "If you are going to be like that you can sleep downstairs." He didn't know if God was able to do that. He sleeps in his underwear, Chuck reassures God that Becky wouldn't try to look at the supernatural books and that he could turn his omniscience off for the night. God knew what Becky was going to do, but he chose to turn it off for Chuck.

Becky woke up at 6:30am, she rolled over to find Chuck sleeping. She didn't know when he went to sleep, she got up as quietly as possible and made her way downstairs and to Chuck's computer.

Turning it on, logging in to it, and finding his documents and looking at the newest Supernatural he was writing. Chuck was very protective about these files.

She had read it and edited it, hoping Chuck wouldn't notice. She turned the computer off and went back to bed. She waited in bed until nearly afternoon before getting up again, and making them both a late breakfast.

Chuck's first thing to do when he got up was to turn the computer on. He checked his story and much to Becky's disappointed Chuck, with God's omniscience, he knew that it was tempered with. Becky brought Chuck breakfast.

Becky ran up stairs and away from the strange whitish blue cloud, she slammed the door closed and locked it. The cloud could definitely get through that door, she didn't think a cloud would have been even remotely scary, but this one had hostility and malice behind it.

The cloud reached the landing and transformed himself into Chuck, his vocals however sound anything, but human. "Becky" God said in a sing-song voice "Come out, come out wherever you are, I won't hurt you." God uttered the word 'much' in an unintelligible, inhuman way.

Chuck was downstairs struggling to get up off the floor and to get to the stairs. He crawled up them so he could try to calm God before he could do any damage to Becky.

"Stop!" Chuck groaned exhausted, he supported him with the top of the handrail. God was too angry to notice the state Chuck was in.

God was still pacing back and forth he was very agitated, his voice came out as an emotionless booming "Why? You think what she did was okay?"

"No, no it's not but…." Chuck tried to protest.

"But nothing. That's the point, that's why you should be mad." God growled. Chuck lowered himself down to sit on the bottom step. Chuck tried again "Can you just stop?"

"I will not until you and her are over." God demanded.

Chuck didn't know if he could choose between not being lonely and protection, he wanted both, he wanted them to get along.

Becky couldn't help, but overhears the conversation outside the door and was confused as both of them sounded like Chuck. If she didn't know any better she would have suspected that he has multi personalities. She looked out of the window to see if she could make it out of it without injury.

God was stomped back and forth, "Can't we just talk about this?" Chuck tried to bargain. He hadn't had to try this, not to sure if it would even work. He was still struggling to recover from when God made his exited.

The room Becky was trapped in, didn't have enough items in it for her to make it out of the window. She asked through the door "If I come out can you not kill me?"

"You can come out, but I'm not promising anything?" An emotionless voice responded, God stood outside the door waiting to pounce if she even opened the door a little.

Chuck tried to shout "Becky don't open the door!" 

Becky didn't open the door and Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, so it's okay for her to ruin a perfectly good story!?" God boomed, and started to pace again.

"I was trying to help." Becky protested.

"That wasn't helping! How was that helping?" God argued, and then muttered in an unintelligible that if Chuck was paying attention he would of heard "That was between me and the phophet, you had no right to read it."

The writing process between God and his phophets was a sacred thing, it was like a bonding session. God only had interest in having a connection with Prophets, not any other human. To God, her editing the story was her trying to force a connection.

Chuck got up using the top of the railing and tried to walk towards God, using the wall to balance himself. When Chuck was close enough he wrapped his arms around him, more to steady himself than to show affection.

Chuck got up using the top of the railing and tried to walk towards God, using the wall to balance himself. When Chuck was close enough he wrapped his arms around him, more to steady himself than to show affection.

When God felt Chuck's arms around him, he felt him trembling, and his pain. His anger melted away and he felt bad about making Chuck feel that way, he should have known that making an exit like that would have hurt.

God wrapped his arms around him doing his healing Chuck's soul. Chuck felt the gentleness and warmth from the healing.

"Can we talk about this?" Chuck asked, he felt very weak.

"Of course we can talk about this?" God answered. 

"Can Beaky come out without you harming her?" Chuck pleaded

God thought about it before answering "I suppose so, as long as she promises not to touch the computer."

God took Chuck downstairs and lowered him down into his chair and gave him some whiskey, he created a small table which he placed next to him and placed the plate of food on it. "You should eat. It will make you feel better."

Becky slowly and silently opened the door, inching towards the stairs she heard the strange voice, it didn't sound angry. In fact it sounded so gentle and caring.

She came down the stairs and stopped in the middle of them, sitting on the step. There's two Chuck one was sitting in his chair drinking and taking small bites from the food she made. She smiled a little at that. The other one was sat in the chair in front of the computer, she figured he was changing her edits back to what they were.

"Can I come down?" Becky warily asked, not completely trusting the other Chuck, that she didn't really know which one was the real one. The one at the computer grunted in acknowledgement, while the one in the chair nodded and waved her down the stairs.

She was cautious as she took it step by step until she reached the bottom and stepped off. She slowly approached Chuck in the chair and sat on the edge of the table in front of him, keeping the other in the corner of her eye.

What she didn't know was he was keeping an eye on her, but he made no move to show her that she was being watched. He didn't even trigger her sense of being watched.

"Who is he?" Becky whispered to Chuck, "Is he a demon or something?"

Chuck considered telling her the truth as he nibbled on a pancake. Would she believe him if he told her he was god? Would she think he was insane?

"He.. he's not a demon. He's, he's…….." Chuck trailed off.

"He's what?" Becky quizzed. An angel? A trickster? A powerful demon?

Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as he reconsidered telling her. Looking over at God before turning his focus back to Becky.

Chuck answered her the best he could, "He's my protector."

"Can't you get another one?" She asked

"I….I….I don't think I can." He answered, he didn't know if he wanted another one.

She was brave enough to look over at God, and studied him. This didn't go unnoticed, God looked at her from the corner of his eye. Granted he could see everything naturally, but that didn't stop him from moving his eye. Chuck noticed this and told Becky, who then immediately looked away.

"It's me or him." She asked the one thing Chuck was dreading the question. She only posed this question because even though it was the first time this has happened, she didn't want to go through this again and Chuck's grumpy twin was terrifying.

Chuck didn't want to answer Becky's question, he wanted human company, but he also wanted his protector. The question was which one he wanted more, both of them had their pros and cons.

"Can I think about it?" Chuck inquired.

"If you need to think about it then you really don't love me." Becky told him, quite loudly, forgetting about god being in the room.

Chuck had heard that so much it had lost its impact, he sighed deeply. Because he was scared of practically everything he made the choice "I chose him."

Becky blinked at Chuck not expecting that answer, maybe she should have let him think about it. She regretted saying that to him.

She didn't say anything to Chuck, getting up and going upstairs to get changed and gather what little items she had at Chuck's place. If she forgot an item or two by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs God had made sure she had them all and no reason to back here. With a goodbye and a hug, she left Chuck's house. She did glance back at his house.

God pulled Chuck into a hug. He would have possessed him again, but Chuck's soul was just too fragile right now, if god was to do that now there was a chance it could crack or worse. It would shatter it.

If that was the case then God would not be able to fix it. Pure souls weren't just rare, they couldn't be made. They were made by chance.

God had sent a message to the Winchesters saying if Becky contacts them about Chuck being weird to call Chuck before coming all this way.

* * *

For the next few days, God looked after Chuck, helping him write, making him food and making sure Chuck had enough water. Until his soul was healed enough to be able to contain God's energy again.


	5. Chuck goes traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck finishes the last supernatural book and god takes him traveling.
> 
> First stop the Great basin, in Nevada.  
> Second stop the Amazon rainforest.  
> Third stop who knows.
> 
> ꓄ꀍꀤꌚ - God talking as a cloud  
>  **Bold** \- God speaking  
>  _Italics_ \- Chuck talking in his head

As God suspected Becky had told the Winchesters that was a demon or something that was living with Chuck.

Despite how many times the brothers told her that if there was anything dangerous around Chuck an archangel would appear and kill that thing, but she just wasn't having it. God was running the risk of him being found by his angels if it meant that Chuck would be safe, then so be it.

They had rung Chuck to talk to him about what Becky was telling him. God, himself had to talk to them as Chuck was asleep and still in recovery, and sleeping on the sofa. He was glad he didn't make it so that Chuck didn't snore. He assured them that there was nothing wrong and even if there was he would let them know.

He wouldn't, of course. Just because he was God didn't mean he couldn't lie, he just didn't like it when humans lied to him. It started with Adam and Eve, and they should have known better than humans today.

God was writing some of the final supernatural book on the computer, the apocalypse was coming to an end and Chuck could have handled God's energy a week ago, but he wanted to make sure he was strong enough.

He had made a list of book names Chuck could write. Chuck didn't have that much confidence to write any other story as most of his other story ideas were rejected.

God was very confident that one of his ideas was going to be as big of a hit, if not bigger than supernatural. It would be perfect for humans and neither was his or Chuck's favourite idea.

Chuck did like one of God's ideas. Some of the genes were sci-fi, zombies, vampires, werewolves and army. However Chuck liked the absurdist comedy, that was a surprise to him, along with rejection of the porn book.

There was a stirring from the sofa as Chuck was waking up, his head shot up as he looked around his house. Settling his head on a nearby cushion he groggily asked "What time is it?"

"It's around afternoon." God answered, looking at the time in the corner of the screen he saw it was 3pm. Late afternoon, but still afternoon. Chuck peered over the top of the sofa surprised that God was still here.

"Yup, still here." God looked over at him "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Chuck said simply and got up from the sofa and went to make himself some coffee, he had been a little depressed since Becky left again God had felt bad about that.

Coming back in with a hot cup of coffee God had turned himself into a cloud and was spiraling on the ceiling. Chuck sat down at his computer and tried to ignore the blueish cloud on his ceiling.

God settled down on top of the computer while Chuck finished the story. God made himself an arm from his cloud and draped it over some of the screen. An half hour later Chuck tried to move it, it felt light and fluffy his finger went into the cloud form a little it was both warm and cold. 

Neither one was unpleasant, it was the perfect temperature for them. God moved it out of the way and back in his cloud. God stretched like a cat before laying down, he was quite compact for a cloud.

"ꀤꎇ ꌩꂦꀎ ꏳꂦꀎ꒒ꀷ ꁅꂦ ꍏꈤꌩꅐꀍꏂꋪꏂ ꀤꈤ ꓄ꀍꏂ ꅐꂦꋪ꒒ꀷ, ꅐꀍꏂꋪꏂ ꅐꂦꀎ꒒ꀷ ꌩꂦꀎ ꁅꂦ?" God asked him, his voice in this form was strange and sounded like gobbledygook, it was even more surprising that Chuck could understand it.

Chuck hadn't really thought about it, he barely had enough money to make ends meet. Even if he could afford it he wouldn't be able to go too far away, but if he had to say any place in the US. "If I had the money I'd go to the Great basin."

"꓄ꀍꍏ꓄'ꌚ ꈤꂦ꓄ ꒦ꏂꋪꌩ ꍏꀷ꒦ꏂꌃ꓄ꀎꋪꂦꀎꌚ ꂦꎇ ꌩꂦꀎ." God commented, rolling over onto his back and stretching his arms and legs "ꌩꂦꀎ ꀷꂦ ꀘꈤꂦꅐ ꀤ ꏳꍏꈤ ꁅꀤ꒦ꏂ ꌩꂦꀎ ꍏ ꒒ꂦ꓄ ꎭꂦꋪꏂ ꎭꂦꈤꏂꌩ ꓄ꀍꍏꈤ ꓄ꀍꍏ꓄, ꌃꀎ꓄ ꀤꎇ ꌩꂦꀎ ꋪꏂꍏ꒒꒒ꌩ ꅐꍏꈤ꓄ ꓄ꂦ ꁅꂦ ꓄ꀍꍏꈤ ꅐꏂ'꒒꒒ ꁅꂦ."

Chuck looked up at God mid stretch, Chuck found it kind of cute that a cloud has arms and legs. "Where would you take me?"

God he let out a little rumbling as he laughed at Chuck thinking he's cute. That was a good question, where he would take Chuck, there the obvious places, like Venice, Rome, France, and Japan, but for starters he would take him to a small area of the world. Jordan was a very nice city, back in the day the river was beautiful.

God could think of many places, but the first places to take him "꓄ꀍꏂ ꎇꀤꋪꌚ꓄ ᖘ꒒ꍏꏳꏂꌚ ꀤ ꅐꂦꀎ꒒ꀷ ꓄ꍏꀘꏂ ꌩꂦꀎ ꅐꂦꀎ꒒ꀷ ꓄ꀍꏂ ꋪꍏꀤꈤꎇꂦꋪꌚ꓄ꌚ."

God loved those places, he spent so many hours just perfecting the plants, the trees, the animals, the way the water flows through them. They were the closest to the garden of Eden you could get.

Chuck wasn't sure what to say to that, he really didn't mind rainforests, he really wouldn't go to one. If God would take him the least adventurous place, he then can do the same.

Chuck had finished the book, read it again at least twice, and printed it out and was reading it out loud, so far he was liking this. As he placed the last page on the pile of paper that was the book.

He had convinced God to bring back Castiel using the argument that he at least tried to protect him, and in turn he would continue to protect future phophets.

"It's done." He said with a sigh, God rolled back over, God also liked the ending. Chuck got up stretching, and holding out his hand "You want to come back?"

God was surprised by the question, he felt happy by it. This time he introduced his energy slowly so it wasn't so overwhelming, he sensed that Chuck's soul was strong enough and nearly completely healed, that it would continue to heal with time. Even with God's energy near it.

Chuck felt a warm energy spread throughout his body. It felt better than last time God's energy was introduced to his being. Chuck closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he's eyes glowed a blue white.

Chuck also felt the existence of giant interdimensional wings. He tried to open one, but he felt a restraint on it **"You really don't want to be opening them. A single one could nearly stretch over the Atlantic ocean."**

 _"You have wings?"_ Chuck was surprised at that angels he knew had wings, but god himself?

 **"Yeah I have wings. It's a little unknown fact."** God snapped his fingers and he was dressed in a nice shirt, he got a glass of whiskey and sat down in front of the computer.

It was dark, and the only light was a lamp behind the computer, he wanted one last drink in the house that he just might not return to for some time. God hadn't known he could be sentimental.

 _"You are going to keep up the payments right?"_ Chuck asked, scared of losing this house and everything else he owned. God made a promise "Of course I will."

Once they had both finished the drink as God switched places with Chuck so they both could drink. When the drink was gone.

 **"You ready?"** God asked as Chuck was getting over emotional about leaving his house no matter how many times God assured him that they can return after every trip.

"I'm not ready, but this is about as ready as I am going to be." Chuck told him.

Chuck closed his eyes and God snapped his fingers and when Chuck opened his eyes they were out in the Great basin all the way in California. God had teleported Chuck to the entrance to the national park.

As soon as God teleported with Chuck it took him off the phophet list, and triggered another one coming into existence.

 **"I brought a tent if you want to camp out."** God told him, he did love a tent. He has a big tent. He didn't go into any more detail last time he did that Moses wrote three or four chapters about it. Yes, he likes tents, but not as much as Moses made it out to be.

Chuck went into the park and went to see the sites, it was quite difficult as he wasn't a skilled hiker. He liked the views of the mountains, it was an expansive landscape and God had informed him that there were vineyards near it.

"So about this tent you have." Chuck started. Accidently speaking out loud, no one was around to hear him.

**"You want to camp out?"**

"Can we?"

 **"Of course. Not here though it's not a good place to put a tent."** God advised, he knew a good place though **"Want me to take you there?"**

"Yes, please." Chuck answered.

God took control of Chuck's hand, snapped his fingers and Chuck was in the perfect spot, he was going to ask where the tent was when he got the feeling he should turn around. The entrance to the tent was bigger enough Chuck could enter standing up.

There was a sleeping cot in the back instead of a sleeping bag. A stack of firewood near the entrance, in case Chuck wanted a fire. God had put a small table where the Israelites had put the altar, the table had marshmallows on it, if Chuck wanted to roast them on the fire

**"What do you think?"** God inquired proudly.

"It's beautiful." He answered honestly in awe of the beauty of the tent. The tent wasn't exactly like how it was back then, but Chuck didn't know or care.

Chuck was nervous at first, but after walking around he calmed down considerably, and he was confident that God would keep his word and take him home after this.

* * *

Later that night Chuck made himself several smores and he had jumped at a few sounds coming from the wood. God assured him no one came up here and most of his creatures were harmless.

Chuck didn't have a clock or the time and asking God doesn't help, he'd just say it was night. Time as a concept to God meant nothing, Chuck found that out the hard way, when he had asked him to remind him to do something at a certain time.

He decided to go to sleep whenever he was sleepy, which was around 2am, he spent most of his time looking into the fire or at the night sky. He only slept until the later part of 6am, it was when God had woken him up so they could watch the sunrise together.

Chuck hasn't seen the sunrise probably because he always spelt through them or too busy looking at the computer screen. Chuck sat and watched the sky as it went from black to yellow, orange, light blue.

God kept Chuck warm throughout the cold temperatures, shortly after God packed up the tent and everything in it. He guided Chuck to the nearest place to get some food, not that he needed it or that Chuck needs it now, but he liked the taste of some foods, nacho cheese being his favourite.

Chuck stayed in the area for a few more hours. He encountered very few people, the only people he did see were a couple of hikers who wanted directions to the nearest place to eat.

Around the afternoon he sat down by a river, he was happy that he was here. He began to think of other places he could visit, but he had never thought about it before, the idea felt so far fetched back then.

"You want to go to that rainforest now?" Chuck asked God, it was only fair that he went to one of God's favourite places.

 **"Really?"** God was shocked by the question as he was expecting Chuck to be like most humans, the selfish beings. He probably would regret asking this question **"Don't you want to go home?"**

"They are not going to take my home from me after one day." Chuck was surprised by his answer, he guessed it was because of the presence of God.

God snapped his fingers and Chuck was sat by the river in the rainforest, Chuck also let God take control for this trip. He could see what God was doing, have an opinion on his actions.

There was a lot of noise in the rainforest, monkeys, birds, insects and of course running water. God made his way upriver, literally he was walking on water.

Chuck thought that the daytime was noisey, the nighttime was worse, but the noise in the morning was one of the most amazing sounds ever.

God spent six whole days in the rainforest, Chuck couldn't really complain he found it quite calming. Eventually God did the finger snapping and he was back at Chuck's house.

First thing Chuck did when he got home was remove his shoes, the second thing was go take a shower. After the shower though God and him discussed where they would go next as Chuck checked his emails, he apparently wasn't missing much.


	6. More travels and Chuck's reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God takes Chuck to Bologna for some pasta, and Chuck learns something new about himself and God is being chaotic.

The travels continued, for Chuck's sake they had stuck to the US. He was beginning to stay away from home for long periods of time without him being nervous and paranoid. They have been to San Francisco for the golden gate bridge, and the other sites. Very windy.

No matter where they went, they always returned to Chuck's house. It was always the same routine when they got back shoes off, shower, and checked his emails. Most of the emails were rejection letters from publishers even for his new ideas.

The Scandinavian investor however were interested in some of them. Namely the rest of the supernatural series, and the vampire series, but not the comedy one much to Chuck disappointment.

 **"So, where should we go next?"** God quizzed. wanting to take Chuck another adventure.

"Can't I have work to do."

God looked grumpy at that comment **"You can work while travelling."**

Chuck let out an annoyed sigh, but he had to admit that God did have a point he could work on his travels. "I think about it." Chuck told him.

 **"Want to go to Japan? It's nice and they have some festivals this time of year."** Several actually in four different areas. **"It will help with writing ideas."**

Chuck got a little anxious about the idea of going so far away. He did want to go see his father, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen him.

**"We can still do that if you want. In fact we could go there now."**

"No!" Sudden fear overcame him. Last time he had seen him was when he was a teenager when his parents split, it was a devastating break up and his mother didn't let him see his father.

 **"It's going to be okay, he does want to see you."** it was true but both of them had been scared to get in contact with each other. Chuck's father was a lot like him.

As Chuck was looking at the screen thinking of where to start, God absent-mindedly took control of one of Chuck's hands and wrote down his father's phone number.

Chuck had gotten a decent amount of the story done. He had been so focused on writing that he hadn't noticed he was hungry and he only just now noticed the number on the nearest piece of paper.

"What's this?"

**"It's a number."**

"For?"

**"I'll tell you if you eat."**

Chuck sighed, got up and went to the kitchen, only to find out that he forgot to stock up on food. "Maybe travelling isn't a bad thing."

**"Where'd you want to go?"**

He was going to answer until he remembered the number. "What's the number for?"

 **"It's you dad's phone number."** God told him **"Besides the looks, he is a lot like you."**

Chuck didn't know what to say to that, he went to get dressed as he was thinking of a place to go. Maybe he would go to a western country.

**"Why a western one? Asian and Italian food is really nice, and despite what people say british food isn't that bad."**

Chuck wasn't sure about that, but he supposed he could give it a chance at some point. Italian sounds good right now, "How about Italy?"

 **"What do you want to eat then?"** He knew some places do certain foods better than the others.

Now there was a question, he was only aware that he was hungry, not what he wanted to eat. He saved the document, "What's the best place?"

 **"Most of the time it depends on what you want to eat."** God answered him, **"Want me to just take you where you want to eat."**

"Go on, surprise me." Chuck responded, Chuck hadn't noticed that he wasn't as much of a nervous wreck that he was before. God was tricking Chuck's body into thinking it was on anti-anxiety meds and in his opinion Chuck had been for it.

God snapped his fingers and Chuck was outside a restaurant. The buildings had a series of archways, and looked very Roman. God had given Chuck the ability to understand and speak the language.

Chuck went into the restaurant and got a table outside, he ordered a Bolognese. **"Fitting, as we are in Bologna."**

_"Really?"_

**"Yeah, you were going to go for pasta, so I brought you to the home of Bolognese."**

Chuck let out a small hmm _"Thank you."_

His Bolognese turned up surprising fast, he was expecting it to be nearly an hour. While he was eating he got distracted by a man who walked by, he didn't know he even felt like that about men.

God made a sound like he was clearing his throat and jokingly commented **"Do I have some competition?"**

 _"Sorry."_ Chuck looked away and a little red _"You probably don't approve."_

**"Oh, on the contrary, I think we both have competition. Look at him again."**

Chuck tried not the giggle at God's comment, taking a mouthful of the Bolognese and looked back at the man.

 **"Not bad. You could have done worse."** God stated. **"You know there's a hotel round the corner."**

Chuck looked away before he was caught and he had to explain why he was looking at the guy. **"I don't think he would mind."**

 _"Not looking at him."_ Chuck was already embarrassed.

 **"Shame you're missing out."** God spoke, he was using his omniscience to keep looking at the guy while Chuck finished the pasta. He was very tempted to make Chuck feel tingly.

Chuck was eating his last bite of his food, _"You finished being a stalker."_

 **"No!"** protested God **"He's single, and gay. You interested?"**

 _"No, well…."_ Chuck didn't even finish that thought. After what happened with Becky he was very hesitant about getting into a relationship.

God felt that **"It won't happen again."** tried to reassure him. **"Want his number at least?"**

 _"Yes"_ Chuck answered as he was paying for the meal. God took control and went to talk to the italian guy that had caught both their eyes. Chuck all the while was so shy and awkward, God was absolutely confident and did actually get his number.

**"Number got."**

Chuck felt like he was lightheaded and faint. **"You know you collapsing with him nearby is a good thing."**

Chuck sat on a nearby wall to calm down. God was only prepared to use his power to the smallest extent to relieve his anxiety, if Chuck's anxiety gets too much it will overpower God's.

God helped Chuck calm down, **"Want to go see the towers?"**

_"They have towers?"_

**"Yeah, nothing like the tower of Babylon."**

_"I think I'd rather see the Babylon one."_

Typical you mention Babylon and suddenly that is more interesting than anything around today. God sighed **"I will take you to Babylon at some point, but not now."**

Chuck wasn't even aware that traveling in time was an option, if he had known he would have asked to go many places. God knew what the next question was going to be **"Go on ask it."**

From the way God said it he sounded fed up, but willing to answer it _"Did Atlantis ever exist?"_

**"No, that came about because of Babylon and Alexandria."**

_"Alexandria?"_

**"The library that was burned down."**

_"Oh."_ Chuck took out his phone to look up where these towers were. Not too far away from where he was. _"Can we go see them?"_

 **"You know any place on earth is that distance with me."** God took Chuck where there were less people, and he snapped his fingers and teleported him to them.

They looked like any other tower with a hint of the leaning tower of Pisa. They were tall square towers with triangle tops. **"You should see the inside."**

_"You can go inside."_

**"Yes, tour guides take tourists up them."**

Chuck looked up at the tower, he got a twinge of fear. _"I don't think so."_

**"Want to go home or Japan?"**

_"Home. Why do you want to go to Japan anyway?"_ Chuck quizzed God, as he teleported them home with him snapping his fingers.

**"They have some nice festivals soon."**

_"When?"_

**"August."**

Chuck looked at his calendar and it was a little less than four weeks. "Okay, three weeks work and we go to Japan?"

 **"Really?"** Chuck has been surprising him a lot. He hadn't known any other Prophet to be like that, he made a good choice making the pure soul a Prophet.

_"Of course."_

_He felt so proud, he was perfect._ **"Don't forget that to call that guy."**

* * *

Three weeks, and hours of work. God helped him write most of the first chapter for the vampire book. Chuck had contacted the guy, Dante, God had a laugh at that name.

He had told his long distance boyfriend about his trip to Japan, who wanted to see loads of pictures. Chuck had offered to fly him out there, but he had refused as he didn't have a passport.

Chuck was getting ready to go, God kept assuring that he didn't need to wear anything special. As much as God loved Chuck, he did find it annoying that Chuck insisted on dressing up nice for every new place they go to. It was at night when they were going.

Chuck looked himself over in the mirror, he was wearing a black band t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"How's this?" Chuck asks God even though he had sense that God had been getting fed up and he just wanted to go.

 **"Are you ready to go?"** He definitely sounded fed up.

"Almost." he answered, going to put a hoodie.

**"You don't have to put your coat on. It's warm over there."**

As Chuck was pulling his hoodie over his head God had teleported him to Japan, Nebuta, for the first of several festivals, then Kanto and Neputa. He was going to stay one day in each city for the festivals.

He was in a city that if he had claustrophobia he would have it triggered. The smell of food was nice and very overwhelming. He went to get himself an omelette, it was warm and fluffy and just made.

There were floats that were bright and colourful and were paraded throughout the village late into the night.God had gotten him a room in a nearby hotel.

Next morning, he woke up about 7 or 8 am, and God teleported to Kanto. This city looked very modern with metal buildings. Chuck spent the day exploring, he brought a few things, he also sent the pictures he took yesterday.

He was going to leave it a few days so it didn't look suspicious. As Nebuta and Kanto were on the opposite side of the country.

The festival was pretty interesting, the skills the people holding the lanterns had. Despite being a nice festival, he preferred the first one.This was the one exception God hadn't gotten Chuck a hotel room in this city but the over which had the next festival.

Next morning, he woke up about 7 or 8 am, and God teleported to Kanto. This city looked very modern with metal buildings. Chuck spent the day exploring, he brought a few things, he also sent the pictures he took yesterday.

He was going to leave it a few days so it didn't look suspicious. As Nebuta and Kanto were on the opposite side of the country.

The festival was pretty interesting, the skills the people holding the lanterns had. Despite being a nice festival, he preferred the first one. This was the one exception God hadn't gotten Chuck a hotel room in this city but the over which had the next festival.

He had brought some food in the city to eat on the train. The way Chuck was getting from this city to the other one was by the night train from between them. The whole train ride was 46 minutes, Chuck didn't even question why God hadn't teleported him to a city that was a 46 min train ride away.

Once he got to Hirosaki, he went straight to his hotel, and went to sleep as that was a long way for him to travel in one day. As the festival was in a few days he spent some time seeing the sights, buying souvenirs. It was August 4th so the festival is in two days.

This was a festival of two gods being separated by our universe. _"Do these gods exist?"_

 **"Yes, they are real, but they are not separated."** God stretched his energy like Chuck woke him up by asking the question.

 _"You sleep?"_ Chuck asked

 **"Sometimes."** That was odd, Chuck didn't think god would sleep.

 _"Are you still awake?"_ Chuck inquired, and hearing God 'hmm' in response like he wanted to go back to sleep.

_"Where are the gods?"_

**"They are around in this city, mostly in temples."**

_"Why are you asleep?"_

**"So they don't find me. Wake me up when you want to leave."** with that answer God went back to sleep.

Chuck found that odd, why would God need to hide? Were these other gods dangerous? All gods are dangerous, but were these even more dangerous? If he avoided where they were located he would be safe. How would he even wake him up? He hadn't known God was even sleeping.

Chuck spent the rest of the day avoiding temples, but he did sense when one or both of them were nearby. He wondered if he could do that with other gods from other countries.

While God snoozed Chuck wrote a wish on a piece of paper that will be hung on a tree at the beginning of the festival. Chuck also took meditation classes, which he spent two days practicing.

While he was practicing meditation he could feel the power of God at which point he stopped as he didn't like the feeling of the surge of power. He wondered if he could teleport himself and leave God to sleep, and if God would actually be angry about it?

The day of the festival was an enjoyable one and Chuck hung his wish on the wish tree, his wish was that his father would accept him. Chuck stayed for the whole festival, on the 8th day while the fireworks were going off Chuck went to a quiet place and meditated to get into contact with God.

He lets out a sigh _"God."_

God stirred and let out a yawn, he sensed that the other two gods this festival is based on turned up while Chuck was trying to contact him. God fully possess Chuck to which Chuck was going to protest until God told him **"I'll tell you after this."**

God opened Chuck's eyes and glowed a bright white blue "ꀤ ꋪꏂꍏ꒒꒒ꌩ ꅐꂦꀎ꒒ꀷꈤ'꓄ ꀷꂦ ꓄ꀍꍏ꓄ ꀤꎇ ꀤ ꅐꏂꋪꏂ ꌩꂦꀎ."

Chuck didn't know he had the vocal range to even speak in whatever God was speaking.

The two gods that were standing over Chuck at that moment were surprised to see, not only another God, but the one that allowed them to come into exist in the first place. "ꌃꍏꏳꀘ ꂦꎇꎇ, ꀍꏂ'ꌚ ꎭꀤꈤꏂ!"

They did back off, but only by a few steps, that however wasn't good enough for God who got up from where he was sitting. He didn't want to snap them out of existence, but he would if they gave him a reason to and right not they were definitely giving him a very good reason. It was at this point that both gods left for their temples.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want them to kidnap you." God apologised.

_"They would have kidnapped me?"_

"Yes, they would feed off your love." He explained, he may have made them not what they feed on.

 _"Thank you."_ Chuck said sincerely.

God snapped his fingers and teleported them to a quieter area of Japan that didn't have any dangerous gods. They stayed there until the 11th then God teleported them to Tokushima for the festival the next day.

The festival in Tokushima was a dance festival, God tried to convince Chuck to join in on the dancing, but he wasn't very confident.

God was working on making Chuck more confident, he had three more days to convince him. He was determine to get Chuck to dance in this one.

**"What if we dressed you as a dragon?"**

_"No."_

**"Aww, little dragon Chuck."** Chuck just rolled his eyes, God commented in a sing-song voice **"Dante will love it as well."**

Chuck had to admit the dances look fun, but it would be embarrassing. Besides Dante who was going to see? The more he thought about it the more anxious he got about it.

On the last day God couldn't get Chuck to dance, he did however convince Chuck to buy a costume so that was something. It was nighttime when God teleported Chuck back home, he stretched and got ready for bed. He also sent pictures to Dante that wouldn't cause suspicion.

The next morning, he was thinking if he should get in contact with his father. **"Yes, yes you should."**

"Thanks for your input, but you are not the one talking to him."

**"I could."**

Chuck was filled with dread at that idea, but it would definitely be a big help. "I will think about it."

**"You know he wants to see you again."**

"Really?" Chuck asked.

**"Yes."**

"I will definitely think about it."

God was happy to hear that, after all he knew that they would meet and get along very well, and would stay in touch. There was one other thing, but that was for Chuck's dad to tell him.

Chuck went to get a cup of coffee and went back to work on the first chapter of his fic that he was working throughout his trip to Japan.

* * *

Later that day when he was out shopping, despite that God gave him a lot more money than $200 but he still shipped at the same shop he had been using before he had money.

_"Hey, God."_

**"Yes."**

_"I'm going to ring my dad and if I get too overwhelmed can you take over?"_

**"Of course."** God answered.

That's what Chuck did shortly after coming home and putting the food away. The phone call went very well and they were meeting up sometime that week.

Their first meeting went well, and they met up a few more times throughout the next few months. He even found out that his dad was married and he didn't live that far away from him.

Chuck also talked to his boyfriend about coming over to the states and meeting his father. Chuck was very willing to pay for Dante's passport.

By the time December came around, Chuck was invited around to his dad's for Christmas, Dante had his passport and ticket.

While Chuck was waiting for Dante to disembark the plane he was on, he got a phone call from his father. Accepting the call, his dad asked him "Where are you?"

"Just running a little later I'll be there soon." He neglected to mention he was bringing someone with him.

Chuck and Dante took a taxi to his dad's house, but they stopped off at Chuck's house to drop off Dante's luggage, and then went to his dad's.

When they got there Chuck rang the doorbell, Charlie, Chuck's dad, answered. Seeing two people and one before he could ask Chuck introduces them

"Charlie, this my boyfriend." He hadn't started to call him dad just yet. His dad was surprised by that, but he accepted it.

The christmas was a good day, it would have been a perfect day if someone hadn't brought up politics and God, at which point God took over Chuck's body and started to weigh in on the argument.

Chuck tried to stop God making this comment **"You think if I disliked gay and bi people, I'd be in this bisexaul diaster."**

He apologized to his dad the day after for that comment and lied saying he was drunk.


	7. Godly wings of Babylon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God wakes up Chuck up to show him something, and to take him Babylon.

It had only been 6 months since Chuck and Dante had been together. That they had broken up, for a number of reasons the main one was that they were too far apart. They had ended on good terms, so there was that.

One day like an excited child at christmas, God was waking Chuck up by making it seem like something was bouncing on Chuck's bed. Chuck did wake up and shouted angrily "WILL YOU STOP THAT?"

**"Only if you wake up."** He stated equally excitedly ignoring the fact that Chuck was angry at him.

"I am awake. What do you want?"

**"I want to show you something."**

"What is it?"

**"You are going to have to get up."**

"Can't you just show me now?"

**"No!"** God sounded snappy **"You have to get up, eat, and get dressed."**

So, God wanted to take him somewhere. He got up and did an extra step, he took a shower then went to get something to eat for breakfast. Chuck's kitchen went from being the barest in the street to one of the well stocked. He had herbs and spices from the places he has been.

He wasn't feeling like a big meal, and didn't want to cook, so he just made himself a ham sandwich.

**"You okay?"** God inquired

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

**"You normally have more than that."**

"Just not feeling that hungry."

God was going to keep an eye on that, the only time he had known people not to eat so much was either they hadn't had very little or no food. It had God worried.

As Chuck was eating his sandwich he went to get dressed. "How special is this place?"

**"Very special."**

Chuck put on some new clothes he got a few months ago, he didn't get many clothes. He put on some jeans, and a white T-shirt with some Enohcian on it. The shirt had 'God's bisexual diaster' on it, God found it very funny.

**"You don't need a hoodie or shoes."**

"Really? Where are we….." Chuck didn't get to finish his question when suddenly he was in a room? He wasn't quite sure where he was. "Where are we?"

This place didn't have a bad feeling about it, it had a warm orange glow, there was a gentle warmth. Chuck noticed he wasn't standing on the floor, but he was floating.

**"I just made this place."** God told him, **"For this."** As he said that he opened his wings, when he did that Chuck felt suddenly off balance. They were at least 20x, if not more than Chuck's body, they were sky blue and white the colours merged perfectly where the blue transitioned into white. They seemed to shimmer or glow. He wasn't sure which one it was.

Chuck couldn't move the wings himself, God wouldn't let him and he tried to move one, but there was a lot of resistance on them. God's wing looked soft and fluffy, "Can I touch one?"

God was suddenly embarrassed by that question, his wings were very sensitive, even more than angel wings. They possess more power, but God needn't worry about anything bad happening to Chuck.

**"Only if you are gentle."** God answered him, he only had to say yes he knew Chuck would have been gentle when touching either one of them.

Chuck reached out a hand and touched one of the feathers, one feather was nearly the same size as Chuck's hand. They were the softest, warmest thing Chuck has ever felt. That was from even the gentle of touches, he did wonder what it would be like to put his whole hand in the feathers.

God shivered at the touch, he wasn't used to anyone touching them. In fact this might be the only time that he let someone feel one, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling by any means. He let out a low and gentle pur, which made Chuck continue to stroke his feathers.

Chuck accidently moved one feather wrong making God suddenly moves his wing back, Chuck moved his hand. God fluffed his feathers and moved said feather back into place.

"Sorry about that." Chuck apologizes, he wasn't sure what he was apologizing he just felt like he should.

**"It's alright, just had a wonky feather."** God explained. **"Want to go to Babylon?"**

"Wouldn't I need a change of clothes?"

**"I'll handle that."**

"Then yes."

God folded his wings up and teleported them through time and to outside the gates of Babylon. It had dark blue gates with strange animals on it. Chuck was wearing a golden silk robe.

Passing through the blue gates and into the city, he did get a few weird looks from the inhabitants as he just might be the only white person. Most of the people in this area had donkeys or horses.

He heard this city was vast, God was guiding Chuck towards the hanging gardens and Micheal may have destroyed it. He still was going to do it, he did actually like the hanging gardens, he was hoping that humans would make something like it again, but they never did.

The closer they got to the hanging gardens the more people went from having donkeys and horses to having zebras, which was surprising. For a city out in the desert it seemed to be a paradise on earth.

Speaking of paradise _"God, what's it like in heaven?"_

**"Cloudy."** God really didn't want to talk about heaven, **"We are here. There is money if you need it."**

Ancient Babylonian money, _"Can I keep them?"_

**"You want to keep the money? Of course."**

They were at the hanging gardens that was open to the public. It was by the river, it had plants hanging over the side of it, going up the steps and into the building.

He paid to get into the building, they had all sorts of interesting plants. Plants that wouldn't normally grow in the desert, and ones that he didn't think even existed anymore.

Even God had to admit that Babylon wasn't as bad as he first thought, he should have stopped it's destruction all those years ago.

**"I should have stopped it's destruction."** God muttered as he was feeling guilty.

_"You didn't destroy this city?"_

**"No, that was Micheal."**

_"Any reason why?"_

**"He didn't like the tower."**

_"What made this one different?"_

**"He thought this one was too ugly. Then he really didn't like Babylon in general."**

_"It's a shame. It's a really nice city."_

God liked the city as well, he remembers his mothers version, that was technology advanced, they had several buildings full of plants. They were one of the best things in her Babylon, that's what he was going for with this one then Michael went and ruined it.

_"Can we camp out again?"_ God was snapped out of his thoughts by that question.

**"Of course we can. There's a really nice place by the river."** It was the perfect spot that barely, if not no one knew about it.

The first floor had growing plants, the second floor had flowers on one half the other had medical plants. They were on the third and final floor now and it looked even more like a jungle, there were ferns with little colourful flowers.

**"My first plant!"** God happily spoke ferns had a very special place in his heart, granted god himself didn't have one, didn't mean he couldn't feel the same as humans.

_"Really you made ferns first?"_ Chuck enjoyed it when God chatted happily about the things he created.

**"Yeah, I was going through a fractal phase."**

_"What was your first animal?"_

**"It was a jellyfish."** If God was honest he could have put more thought into the first animal and living thing.

_"Any other places in the city that is interesting?"_

**"There is the tower that Micheal destroys later, and the palace."**

_"Where can I get something to eat?"_

**"We are going to have to buy some ingredients, there are no restaurants or any street food."**

God took Chuck to the market to buy whatever Chuck wanted to eat. Chuck didn't like the look of the fish, namely because they still had the heads on them and it was making Chuck feel weird.

God brought some meat, bread and wine as he was going to make some burgers, he got some goat as they didn't have beef here. Though if he could have got some venison that would have been a treat.

After the shopping trip he took Chuck to the perfect spot for camping, he did have to pay a fishmen to cross the river. He made his way to the spot, it was between two hills next to the river.

**"What do you think?"**

Chuck looked at the scenery, he never thought that a desert could have such beauty. "It's surprisingly beautiful."

**"Thanks, I made it."**

God set up his white and gold tent up, it was smaller this time as to fit between the hills. It wasn't the rainy season so it was perfectly safe, except for the Scorpions or Tarantulas that may creep in the night.

God made firewood appear out of nowhere for the fire later, Chuck went to find some rocks.

**"What are you doing?"** God knew what he was doing, but he still asked.

_"Finding rocks."_

**"Why?"**

_"To make a ring for the firepit."_

**"Why? I won't let it get it out of control."**

This question and answer went on for sometime, Chuck was distracted by the conversion that he almost didn't see the spider that had crawled on to his leg.

He froze, "God, spider!" he whispered, he was scared that he dared not move. God however looked over at the spider and just said

**"Yes, that is definitely a spider."**

_"Can you remove it?"_

God sighed and took control of Chuck's hands, Chuck screamed "DON'T TOUCH IT!!!"

**"How do you want to get it off?"** He asked as he guided the spider on to the hand and back on the ground. **"See that wasn't so bad."**

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and took the rocks back to the camp and made a ring for the firepit there was only enough for half of it.

**"Do you mind if I take control for a while?"** God asked **"I need to make the burgers."**

_"Of course. You did get beef right?"_

****"Yes."**** God lied, he knew Chuck would be repulsed by eating goat. It was the first time he lied to a phophet.

God magiced up a table to make them, curious Chuck asked _"I thought you would have kidnapped a woman to make the food."_

**"Do you want me to kidnap a woman?"**

_"No! It's just in the bible the men….._ " Chuck didn't even get to finish before God interrupted.

**"I didn't write it, didn't get or ask anyone to write anything like that."** God explained rather heatedly **"My idiot son decided that the world needed a book so they could keep their faith with me."**

_"You have children?"_

**"Contrary to what some people believe the angels are my children."**

_"Which angel got the book written?"_

**"Michael. Anymore questions?"**

_"No, no I think that is it."_

**"Besides Babylonians are not the best people to kidnap and use as a slave."**

God returned to the burger making, he snapped his fingers and the fire suddenly sparked into life. He made four burgers, two of which he would save for tomorrow.

With a simple snap of his fingers a frying pan and a plate appeared, placing the burgers in the pan and the buns on the plate. He then snapped the table away.

The burgers took a little less than half an hour to cook which didn't escape Chuck's attention. Chuck commented in a questionable tone _"I thought you got beef?"_

**"This is not just any oridinary beef. This is ancient Babylon beef."** God said like he was in an M&S advert, which now that God thought about it Chuck wouldn't get the reference.

God placed the burgers on the buns that he turned the bread in to, Chuck being suspicious that his companion wasn't telling him the truth. Taking a bite out of one of them it tasted similar to beef, but there was just something a little off about. Still nice though.

Chuck finished both burgers off quickly, God let Chuck's stomach calm down for a while before saying **"You know that meat I used for the burgers?"**

Chuck was laying down on his cot let out a hum of acknowledgement. He felt sleepy after eating those burgers.

God was going to feel bad about what he was going to tell Chuck, he decided against it and asked **"Well, do you want to try some venison tomorrow?"**

"What's venison?"

**"It's deer. It's quite tasty."**

Chuck got very repulsed by the idea of eating deer. Even if it was tasty he really didn't like the idea "No."

God was a little upset by that answer, it was ages since he had it. He could always trick him into eating it like he did with the goat. He'll decide tomorrow.


	8. Chuck and Ragnosus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and God go adventuring and find some nephillms.

The night in the desert was cold and not nearly as noisy as the rainforest. The morning in the desert was still cold, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

Chuck temporarily forgot where he was and God had to stop Chuck from just walking into the river. **"Did you forget that you were in Babylon?"**

"Yes." Chuck answered shyly, honestly he as soon as he was away from the Babylonians he sort of convinced himself that he was dreaming.

**"Trust me this is no dream."**

"We are actually back in time, this is the place that was destroyed." Chuck said slowly as reality set in. God had packed up his tent and made sure no one could tell that someone was even there.

**"Yes."**

Chuck got nervous by the knowledge of not knowing when it's destruction is going to be, and knowing it is going to be to meet its end. Nervously he asked "When is it going to be?"

**"Not for a few more years, this was it at its height."**

So Chuck couldn't even tell anyone about it, they probably would just think he was going mad. He got an idea _"Do you think a story about us would be popular?"_

**"Try it."**

_"Gonna have to change you from god."_ Chuck commented as he was walking along the river wondering how to get to the other side.

**"Rude, I am your partner in crime."**

_"You are still going to be in it just by a different name."_

**"Fine."**

_"How am I going to get across this river?"_

The river at this point was far too wide for him to swim across. It was the bluest river he had ever seen.

 **"I got a fisherman to get us across yesterday."** God told him and snapped his fingers teleporting Chuck across the river.

Chuck walked though Babylon, he again ended up in the expensive market. **"Can we pick some deer?"**

_"Why do you want deer?"_

**"Because I haven't had it in years, it's nice I promise."**

_"How much do you need?"_

**"5 pound."**

Chuck went to buy that amount at the market. He definitely wasn't looking forward to indisgusting that God promised that Chuck wouldn't have to taste it.

With that mini shopping out of the way Chuck continued to make his way to the gate on the south side of the city.

 **"You normally want to leave after one night. Where are you going?"** God questioned.

 _"I want to see the other cities."_ Chuck generally was curious about the other cities, no one else would have seen them as they truly were.

God wasn't sure about that as he knew that there were nephillms somewhere around the map. **"Just be careful there's nephillms put there."**

_"Nephillms?"_

**"A human hybrid between a human and an angel."**

"How would I know where they will be?"

**"They are giants. If you see giant footprints go the other way."**

Chuck had been walking around Babylon for hours not finding the wall or another gate like the one he entered through the day before.

Exhausted he sat down "We are going to have to camp out again ain't we?"

**"No, I can snap you out of here and into the desert."**

"How far are we away from the gate are we?"

**"From where we are now to the nearest gate, it's another day."**

"Can you take me to the gate?" God didn't say anything to that question, but he did teleport them to the nearest exit.

Once Chuck had rested enough he exited Babylon right into a desert, he started walking after a few minutes God made him stop and spoke **"Turn around."**

"Why?" Chuck was instantly struck with fear at the reason why God had froze him to the spot and to turn around. Was there danger? Did he want him to return into Babylon?

 **"No, none of those."** God answered his unasked questions. **"The cities are mostly at the coast."**

Granted God could have taken him to Zion and the land where Jerusalem will be. He had a fascination with the deserts and mountains back in these days. Now he would just like to live with Chuck in a quiet life until the day of Chuck's final days.

With that answered, Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and turned around and found he had regained movement to walk towards the coast. He may ask God to teleport him to the coast if it would take too long to walk, which he had a weird feeling that it was.

Chuck took one look back at Babylon's giant blue gates, before continuing on his way towards the coast. He had been walking for hours as it was getting dark.

He wasn't even getting tired, he figured it was God making it so, or that he was teleported a certain distance. Eventually he came to sit on a rock as it was becoming too dark he could barely see.

"God, are you asleep?"

**"No, what do you want?"**

"Food and shelter."

God made his tent and a campfire plus pan for the burgers. Chuck moved off the rock, **"Can you cook the venison burger? I have already made it into a burger."**

"Of course I can. It's okay to cook it with the other one?"

**"Yeah you might get some of the flavour, but it is okay."**

Chuck places the burgers on the pan he asked "Are you okay?"

**"Yeah, why?"**

"Because you have been very quiet ever since you told me to turn around."

**"I could say the same about you."**

In reality God was keeping an eye on the Nephilims; he hadn't even interacted with them, he had an incredible dislike of them. Namely because angels shouldn't be able to breed with anything on earth. Nephilims were just unnatural.

He didn't want to tell Chuck about them, but he might have to incase he ever came into contact with them. That can wait until tomorrow.

"How far are we from the coast?"

**"About a week away."**

"Can you teleport us to the coast tomorrow?"

 **"Yeah."** He didn't like the idea, as that would put both of them in the firing line. **"I am going to have a talk with you about them."**

"The nephilims?" Chuck asked as he moved the burgers to the buns.

 **"Yeah, they may be aggressive."** Civilized, but aggressive than that was many civilizations.

"Can I reason with them?"

 **"No."** He's never even tried to do that.

"What are they like?"

**"Super strong, giants, and depends on what sired them demon and angel powers."**

"Is there a way to tell a demon one from an angel one?"

**"Yes."**

That wasn't much information. "Is there anything you can do about the angel ones?" 

**"No, I did try to kill them."**

"Why did you try to do that?"

Even though he knew the outcome of everything he was still nervous to tell Chuck the truth, he didn't want him to hate him as Chuck needed him to return home. He knew what humans were like when they were angry.

**"You really want to know?"**

"Yes."

**"Are you absolutely sure you want to know?"**

Chuck hummed an affirmative as he took a bite of his burger, he was nearly finished and God could then eat his.

 **"Don't say I didn't warn you."** He told him and made sure that Chuck was going to stop him. **"Because I found them unnatural."**

"What, both of them?" Chuck asked with a mouthful.

**"Yeah, both of them."**

That was surprising as he had always been taught that God was all loving, full of kindness and understanding, so the fact God would even want to kill anything. He honestly didn't know how to feel about that.

"Have you ever tried to reason with them?"

**"No! I am the lord."**

"And no one can reason with the lord?" Chuck said the word lord in a sort of mocking way.

**"Don't take my name in vain."**

"Says the being that wanted to kill them for just existing."

**"Look angels and demons shouldn't be able to breed."**

"Why did you make like that then?"

 **"Don't question me!"** As much as god didn't like being questioned about these sort of things, but he did like the ones that challenged him.

"I can question you as much as I want." Chuck answered. God was happy that Chuck reacted like that and not any other way, he took control of Chuck body.

Chuck felt himself moving backwards in his body and God took control. Chuck was curious to meet the Nephilims now.

"Don't meet them."

_"But I want to. If anything happens you can do what you want to with them."_

"Yeah, abandoning you."

_"That's just mean."_

"You want to meet them, I want to avoid them." God was sure it was meant to be the other way around.

_"Still mean."_

God mimicked Chuck by mouthing the words 'Still mean.'. If it came to it God would definitely help Chuck out if he encountered a dangerous Nephilim.

_"How big are their wings?"_

"Mine are bigger and softer." God boasted, "Their wings can be as small as Texas and as big as the north atlantic."

Chuck was speechless at the size of the wings despite the fact he had seen God's wings which were, as God mentioned before, were bigger. God's wings could stretch over both the north and south atlantic.

 _"You enjoying that?"_ Chuck inquired as God was taking a long time to eat it.

"Yes I am." God was taking his time while keeping it warm. "I will put you to bed if you want to go to sleep."

_"I just noticed you were taking long to eat that.''_

"I'm keeping it warm."

An hour and half later God finished the burger, he put out the fire. By the time he had finished his burger, it was now pitch black you couldn't even see two meters in front of them even with the moon in the sky, the moon was in waning crescent.

You could hear fox and cat noises, which was terrifying to hear in the night. They are adorable to see in person though, God put Chuck to bed soon after. Once God laid Chuck down he returned control to him.

Chuck had difficulty sleeping because of the sounds of the foxes that were nearby, so it was nearly the afternoon when he woke up.

God had furnished the tent from the night before. Chuck now could brush his teeth, have a bath, it wasn't a tub though it was a square hole with crystal clear water in it.

As much as he wanted a bath he decided not to have one, he only was brushing teeth as he wanted to get out and go explore the land at the coast.

**"You really want to go to the land of milk and honey?"**

"Milk and honey?"

**"That's what Michael called it."**

"Does it have milk and honey?"

**"Probably. Those two things are valuable to the Israelites, it just means it's a land of food and resources."**

"Sounds nice."

Chuck left the tent, stretching and blinking at how bright it was. God packed up his tent, turning around he let out a little 'hmm'.

"Where do you put your tent?"

**"You know that place I took you to show you my wings?"**

"Yeah."

**"A place similar to that."**

That was interesting, did God have other places like that? What else did he have in those areas?

God interrupted Chuck's thoughts and spoke **"Those are pocket universes, and I don't have many. Are you ready?"**

"Yes."

Before God snapped his fingers and teleported them he spoke **"Be Careful."**

With a snap Chuck was at the edge of the Mediterranean sea, as no one was around Chuck said out loud "How come there's a desert next to the sea?"

A low rumble of thunder sounded **"Are you judging my creation skills."**

"I'm just wondering. I mean most places next to the sea aren't desert hot, yes, but it's not sandy."

**"You are judging me."**

"I'm not judging you, I am curious as to why there's a desert next to water." Chuck explains heatedly as he was getting stressed "Being curious isn't judging there is a difference, I didn't mean it as an attack. I am sorry you feel judged."

God accepted the apology and answered the question for Chuck's curiosity. **"I had a fascination with deserts."**

Chuck walked along the coast, the air was salty and humid. He continued down the coast towards where Gaza was in the modern day.

He had been walking for hours when it was getting to sunset, it looked like the sky and sea were blending together so beautiful. He sat on a nearby rock to watch the sunset.

God set up his tent again, he hadn't added anything new since yesterday, **"The tent is set up."**

"Thank you."

After the sun had set God guided Chuck to the tent as it was dark. Entering the tent Chuck went to have a bath he was expecting the water to be cold, but it was pleasantly warm.

Chuck sank up to his chin in the water, it was that deep that Chuck could sit on bottom. When Chuck first let God in he was so embarrassed by being naked in front of God, he was still a little embarrassed by it.

He was only in the bath for about 10 minutes before he was drifting in and out of sleep. Lifting his head out of the water to yawn and placing his chin on the surface.

**"Aren't you cute."**

"I'm not cute."

**"That's what someone cute would say."**

"Still not cute."

God made a few noises that people would make when something is cute.

"Stop it!"

God continued.

"I said stop it."

**"I'll stop when you stop being cute."**

Chuck yawned again, and his head dipped into the water it now came up to his mouth.

**"You should get out and go to sleep."**

Looking over at his clothes and around the bathing room, he only just now noticed something that wasn't in it.

"Can I have some towels and nightwear?"

 **"You have your underwear."** God made two towels appear on the side of the bath.

Getting out of the bath and drying himself off. "I want something other than my underwear."

**"Fine, you want a nightie or pyjamas?"**

"Pyjamas." Chuck didn't feel comfortable with wearing a nightie, God was disappointed about that.

**"They are in the sleeping area."**

Chuck wrapped a towel around his wrist and went into the sleeping area, the pyjamas were satin white and gold. It was like God claiming Chuck as his own, Chuck didn't pay it any mind though.

The satin was soft and silky, Chuck lay down to go to sleep, got comfy and he heard God speaking.

"Want me to sing you to sleep?"

Chuck shushed him.

**"Name one, go on. Do you want me to choose?"**

Chuck once again shushed God.

God knew what Chuck wanted, but instead he just made low and gentle shushing sounds. Much to Chuck's annoyance.

"God?" Chuck said tiredly.

**"Yes."**

"Please be quiet."

God sighed and was quiet, he regretted making it so humans had to sleep for so long. They were so boring that's why he made some of them sleep talkers, sleepwalkers however was a surprising development.

The next morning Chuck woke up to God having redecorated the tent, sitting up he noticed that even his pyjamas had changed colours from white and gold to royal blue and silver.

"Why do you change it?"

**"Felt like it. I even put a wardrobe in the back if you want to change your clothes."**

Chuck turned around to see a silver wardrobe encrusted with sapphires. "Where did you get the sapphires?"

**"I made them."**

Chuck got up and opened the wardrobe, it was actually made out of silver instead of wood. He was surprised that the door could even open so easily, he thought that silver would be difficult to open.

"How far away are we from the Nephilims?" He asked as he changed out of the clothes he was wearing, he forgot that he was wearing the shirt that had Enohcian on it.

**"Want me to teleport you nearby their city? As they are still some distance away."**

"Yes, please."

 **"Put your other clothes in the drawers below."** Chuck put on some jeans and another shirt, and did what God says and places his dirty clothes in the drawers.

He then left the tent, and it disappeared soon after and he came to a sudden stop as God took him from being by the sea to being next to a river.

He never did get used to that.

He continued on his way up the river, towards the city in the distance, or at least where it was meant to be as he couldn't see anything just yet.

He had been walking up the river for about an hour and he still couldn't see the city, but lucky for Chuck he wouldn't have to get to the city to meet a Nephilim.

As one approached him while he was taking a rest at the edge of the river, a giant picked him up by the collar of his shirt. They were quiet for giants.

Chuck struggled to get out of it's grasp, but not too much as he didn't want to fall from the hand that was holding him. Even though he had faith that God would catch him somehow.

"Why are you trespassing on our land?" The giant questioned, he had a booming voice, he was thinking of what he was going to do with Chuck. He brought Chuck close to his face and sniffed him, the giant looked more like an angel than a demon.

Chuck smelled like honey, Jasmine and Saffron, all three had different scents, so the scent was a mix of earthy, honey and peach. The Nephilim liked the smell of all three and stuck it's tongue out and dragged it up Chuck's chin.

"Can you not do that?" Chuck asked nervously.

"It speaks?" The Nephillm spoke mockingly, and it sounded like it was talking to another one somewhere. As the being hadn't had any interaction with anyone outside of the city, they were normally scared off by the giants.

Another appeared somewhere behind him, and spoke "Shall we eat him?"

This one sounded different, but he couldn't place why. He attempted to look over his shoulder to see if looking could help him figure out why the other one sounded different.

"He's a bit too small to eat, even if he tastes good."

"How do you know he tastes good? I thought our mother taught you not to lick things if you are not going to eat them."

"He smelled really good though."

Chuck was just a tiny thing in-between them, did he really smell nice? He was sure he had just soaked himself in water last night. God was hesitant to speak to Chuck, he was warding himself from them, they could sense the communication between them and they might react badly.

God in fact did infuse the water in his pool with honey, jasmine and saffron so of course Chuck was going to smell nice. Just having him smell of honey and peach would have been enough, even God himself would lick him.

The two Nephillms were too busy bickering to even pay attention to Chuck and so God decided to talk to him.

**"Yes, you do smell nice the water was infused."**

_"What were you trying to say?"_

**"I am not having my phophet smell like a normal human. They are too precious for that."**

_"They are arguing like a couple."_

**"They are siblings."**

_"That explains……."_ Chuck has just noticed that they had stopped arguing _"It."_

The two Nephillms were now looking at him. It was now that he noticed what was different about the other one, they were a female Nephillm. He didn't think there could be female Nephillms.

"Is he one of us?" She asked

"He's just a human, he's too small to be one of us."

"Ragnosus, did you forget, one of our cousins is that small."

"Well he's not a Nephillm."

They decided to test what Chuck was by talking in angel, which was a series of screeches. Chuck moved to cover his ears, but he didn't need to as God had made him deaf, and made it so Chuck's body can survive the force of the screeching.

They kept up to the screeching for about five minutes before stopping, he was still alive and they were even more confused as to what he was.

"Demon?" Ragnosus commented.

"Angel?" She asked.

"Whatever it is I don't like it."

**"Play dead."**

_"What? Why would I need……"_ Chuck didn't even get to finish what he was saying before Ragnosus tried to kill him by hitting him on a nearby rock.

God made it so there was blood on the rock, Chuck made a single groan and he tried to be as still as possible, it worked as well. Except now he was hanging upside down from a tree while Ragnosus' sister was making a fire.

Chuck felt like his skin was on fire as God's energy spread through without his body and his energy was just under his skin. God only spoke through Chuck when Ragnosus came back.

"꒒ꏂ꓄ ꎭꌩ ᖘꀍꂦᖘꏂ꓄ ꁅꂦ!" God had said in Enocian as well as a booming voice, it sounded like the heavens were thundering.

The Nephillms snapped their heads in his direction, Ragnosus approached where he was hanging from the tree.

"We haven't had whatever a Phophet is."

His sister knew a little about what a Phophet was, even she was surprised that a Phophet would be out this far.

"What is a Phophet doing out here?" She asked, more curious than wanting to eat him. She didn't move from the fire.

"ꀤ ꅐꀤ꒒꒒ ꒒ꏂ꓄ ꀍꀤꎭ ꓄ꏂ꒒꒒ ꌩꂦꀎ ꀤꎇ ꌩꂦꀎ ꋪꏂ꒒ꏂꍏꌚꏂ ꀍꀤꎭ ꎇꋪꂦꎭ ꓄ꀍꀤꌚ ꓄ꋪꏂꏂ ꍏꈤꀷ ᖘꋪꂦꎭꀤꌚꏂ ꈤꂦ꓄ ꓄ꂦ ꏂꍏ꓄ ꀍꀤꎭ."

She laughed at that "No. We are not going to eat him, just going to burn him alive."

**"Still want to reason with them?"**

_"No. Do what you want to do."_

Chuck probably shouldn't have faith that God wouldn't abandon him, but he did. He couldn't place it, he just had a feeling that God wouldn't.

God closed his eyes and made Enohcian symbols appear on his hands, and face. Chuck's body temperature was nearly 400c. God opening his eyes they were bright white light.

"ꀤ'꒒꒒ ꍏꌚꀘ ꌩꂦꀎ ꍏꁅꍏꀤꈤ." God this time spoke near enough the language that was similar to angels, it was definitely inhuman "꒒ꏂ꓄ ꀍꀤꎭ ꁅꂦ!"

Shetiel, Ragnosus his sister, took off at that. Ragnosus however stuck around, he was overconfident in his ability. Ragnosus pulled Chuck off the tree snapping the rope.

God had managed to slip out of the rope that was binding him, Ragnosus at least tried to catch his lunch, but escaped his grasp every single time.

God knew this definitely would bring his presence would attract angels, but right now he didn't care he would deal with them if they came down here.

He manifested a sword out of nowhere, yes he could have just snapped his fingers and the nephillm would be dead, but this way was more.

The Nephillm laughed at him holding what he would consider a toothpick. God heard Chuck clear his throat as he got God's attention.

**"Yes. Bit busy."**

_"Slingshot."_

God thought about it and as much as it would make Ragnosus laugh, it was a great idea. To recreate David and Goliath, before those two were a thing.

**"Good idea."**

He switched his sword out for a slingshot, which was a simple strip of leather and a stick, he also made the perfect stone to fire at the Nephillm.

Again Ragnosus laughed at the downgrade in weaponry, God spun the slingshot around aiming for his head. He backed up so he could aim better.

That did the trick and flicked the stone at the Nephillms head and it landed with a sickening crack as the stone cracked his skull.

Which was surprising to the Ragnosus who groaned in pain, he definitely had a concussion. God was going for a second hit, he could ask for God's forgiveness, but it wouldn't help him.

Ragnosus staggered backwards, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, when another stone hit the side of his head shaking up his head even more. This went on for a good few minutes, God moved at speed to hit him from different angles.

God had locked Chuck away in his own mind as he didn't need to see what God was going to do to the Nephillm before him, no one, immortal or otherwise, threatens a Prophet without consequences.

The Nephilim had several brain injuries, and was exhausted from trying to grab the fast moving being. Ragnosus fell to knees unable to keep himself upright.

His vision was coming and going as he looked at the glowing being before him, he knew was going to die with his last day he asked "Who are you?"

God changed the slingshot to a sword and looked the nephilim in the eye and said in angel screeching

"ꌩꂦꀎꋪ ꅐꂦꋪꌚ꓄ ꈤꀤꁅꀍ꓄ꎭꍏꋪꏂ." God told him, if he was going to kill him he may as well tell the nephilim "ꀤ'ꎭ ꁅꂦꀷ."

With that God drove the sword into the nephilim's head, there was a burst of energy. Some of the energy dispersed into the air and the earth, God himself didn't have to but he did anyway, he breathed it in and absorbed it.

He unlocked Chuck from his mind, he made the glowing symbols disappeared and was going to take Chuck back home. Until several angels appeared. God sighed, he knew who told them to be here and why they were here.

"What does Michael want?" Not like he needed to ask.

"Is that Zachariah?"

"Unfortunately."

"Michael wishes you to come back to heaven."

God laughed "No."

He then snapped his fingers and teleported him and Chuck home.


End file.
